One Way True Love
by SalteD
Summary: A Kensuke for A Girl Named Goo's Yaoi/Yuri contest. An early X-mas fic.


One Way True Love

*********************************************************************************

A/N: Well, here's my entry for A Girl Named Goo's Yaoi/Yuri Contest. I WAS going to do Taken...and I have no clue how this turned into a Kensuke (maybe because I like Kensuke that much)

D/C: I don't own Digimon. After all these fics, you think I own Digimon? That'd be nice, but I don't. I especially don't own the Kaimono carolers ('Daisuke to Ken no Kaimono Carol' [Daisuke and Ken's Shopping Carol]) heh.

Well here's my [early] X-mas fic of the year. ^^

Have a nice [early] X-mas, and a nice time reading this ^-~V

*********************************************************************************

Christmas...Daisuke's favorite time of year. He smiled and placed his goggles on the desk, letting his short brown hair out from their places.

"You like it?" Hikari asked as she handed him a tiny glass V-Mon creature.

"Thanks Hikari, I love it!" He exclaimed, looking at the figure.

"Is Daisuke writing letter to Santa this year?" One of his classmates, Hanako asked.

"Yeah? And what's the matter with that!" Daisuke snapped, looking up from Hikari's creation.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" She laughed.

"Well..." Daisuke trailed off. Takeru stepped in front of him, "Look, it's a time of giving. What does it matter if you believe in Santa Clause or not? Right Hikari?"

"Right." Hikari agreed. Hanako stuck her tongue out at Daisuke and walked away, grabbing her backpack.

"Don't mind her, Daisuke. She's always in a bad mood." Hikari told Daisuke.

"...I know but...I wonder...is Santa Claus really real?" Daisuke asked no one in particular.

"If you believe in him then he is." Takeru blew a raspberry at Hanako's back.

"I guess but..." Daisuke picked up his bag.

"Look...as long as you believe in him, then he's real, ok Daisuke? Look, my mom's making me go to one of those fancy ballroom parties so I can't come to the get-together tonight. She's taking me to get something fancy so I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?" Takeru slung his backpack over his shoulder and started walking backwards as he waved to Hikari and Daisuke.

"Yeah..." Daisuke waved back half-heartedly.

"See you tomorrow!" Hikari shouted, waving energetically. Takeru turned and ran towards a car.

"I have to go meet someone. Don't worry, I'll come to our get-together...and I promise you that Santa Claus is real. I'll see you tonight!" Hikari waved as she ran off.

"See ya..." Daisuke mumbled to no one.

*********************************************************************************

As Hikari ran along the roads of the park, she noticed a familiar figure leaning against a tree.

"Ken-san! Over here!" She cried out, waving as she ran towards him.

"Hikari-san. Why did you want me to meet you here?" He asked.

"I have to ask you a favor."

"A favor? What is it?" Ken asked curiously.

"Well...I'm Daisuke's best friend...and well he's doubting the existence of Santa Claus and..."

"Simple, just tell him that Santa Claus is in his imagination." Ken joked.

"Ken! I'm serious here! I need you to dress up as Santa...please? Do it for me?"

"No way am I going around in a red suit looking like an idiot."

"Come on! It's Taichi's old suit so it'll fit you about right."

"I am NOT doing this! Ask Takeru or someone else!" Ken yelled.

"Takeru's not going to be there tonight and the others can't fit in it. Please?"

"You dress in it! I'm certainly not!"

"Please?"

"...What's in it for me?"

"Uh...you get the joy of making a sweet innocent girl happy?"

"..." Ken sighed.

"Fine...I got you something...you just won't get it until you get the job done."

"I'll do it anyway...I'm afraid of what you got me..."

"Don't worry...it'll last for a while." Hikari smiled mysteriously.

"...I'll...take you word on it..."

*********************************************************************************

"I didn't think you'd show, Ken." Daisuke said with a smile.

"Happy Christmas." Ken said bitterly as he shoved a present into Daisuke's hands.

"I thought it was 'Merry Christmas'?" Daisuke asked, shaking his new present.

"Yeah," Ken said as he walked inside.

"Ken! You're here!" Miyako squealed. Ignoring Miyako's loudness, Hikari walked over to Ken, "Project S.K. is in place as soon as Taichi arrives with the suit."

"S.K.?"

"Santa Ken." Hikari answered, amusedly.

"Taichi!"

"Daisuke! Merry Christmas!" Taichi shouted.

"Did you bring me a present?" Daisuke asked eagerly.

"Hikari and I got you a big present. We'll give it to you later."

Hikari looked over to Taichi, and he nodded.

"Project S.K. is a go." Hikari whispered as she walked over to Daisuke.

"Daisuke! Let's go outside! It's so pretty!"

"It's snowing everyone!" Miyako shouted.

"Let's go Daisuke!" Hikari pulled Daisuke outside with the group except for Taichi, Miyako and Ken following the two.

Taichi smiled evilly as he handed Ken his bag.

"Do I have to do this?" Ken whined, taking the bag gingerly from Taichi's hands.

"You promised Hikari so you'd better." Miyako replied.

Ken signed resignedly and walked towards the bathroom with the large gym bag.

After a few minutes, Ken walked out, frowning as he looked at his red and white suit.

"It's official. I look like an idiot."

"...If it helps, you look like a cute idiot!" Miyako squealed delightedly.

"It doesn't."

"If anyone tell Daisuke about this, I will beat you up." Taichi stated confidently.

"We'll signal you from outside when Daisuke comes."

"So I just stand there and wait for him?" Ken asked.

"That's pretty much it. If he finds out that it's you, run...and run quickly." Taichi added. Taichi and Miyako ran outside toward the snow-covered roads where the rest of the group was.

"Hikari-chan, haven't we been out here long enough? I'm getting cold!" Daisuke whined. Hikari looked over at Taichi who gave her thumbs-up sign.

"It _is_ getting cold. Let's go inside then." Hikari agreed, the same smile on her brother's face appeared on her own. Taichi looked up at Daisuke's apartment and saw a head sticking out of the door.

"What is that fool doing?" Taichi asked himself as he watched Hikari pull Daisuke up the stairs. He followed close behind, right next to Koushirou and Jyou who were having a conversation about something. As an idea suddenly struck his mind, "Oh no!" Taichi waved his arm wildly, pointing at Daisuke who was proceeding up the steps. The door shut almost as soon as the head disappeared from sight. By that time, Daisuke and Hikari were already in the hall towards his apartment. As the Chosen Children neared the door, Daisuke opened the door and saw Ken in the Santa costume, eating from the large bowl of chips.

"Santa?"

Ken looked up and pointed at Hikari and Taichi, swallowing he shouted, "It's their fault! Don't blame me!"

Hikari and Taichi signed, hiding their faces.

"Ken! We were supposed to be going by the plan!" Taichi yelled.

"Ken?" Daisuke pointed at Ken.

"Uh--It's bad enough being in this stuffy suit. I'll just go now." Ken laughed as he ran out the door.

"Ken! What are you doing!" Daisuke shouted, running after him. As Daisuke neared Ken, more than halfway down the stairs, he grabbed Ken's arm.

"Let go!" Ken shouted as Daisuke tripped, knocking both himself and Ken down the rest of the stairs. Daisuke landed on the snowy ground first with Ken on top of him. Their lips briefly met. Ken raised his head up to look at Daisuke and they both blushed. Ken slowly leaned forward.

"G-get off me!" Daisuke yelled, trying futilely to push Ken away.

Ken grabbed Daisuke's wrists and slammed them on the floor next to his head.

"Is Daisuke afraid of Santa?" Ken sarcastically as he leaned even closer.

"Get off! Get off! Get--" Daisuke was cut off when Ken forced him into a deep kiss. When Ken had finally ran out of breath, he rolled off Daisuke and looking away, he blushed again.

Daisuke chuckled quietly.

"What is it?" Ken asked, trying not to look over at Daisuke.

"I guess there's no Santa after all."

"Shimatta! I guess Taichi and Hikari's plan backfired. Well now you know the truth that Santa's just in your imagination."

"I've actually known that for a long time."

"You mean I dressed up in this for no reason?"

"...Maybe...maybe not..." Daisuke stood up, brushing away the falling snow. Ken got to his feet quickly, standing unevenly.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Merry Christmas, Ken." Daisuke whispered as he kissed Ken on the cheek.

"I guess we'll have to thank Hikari and Taichi for our present." Ken replied, looking up to see the group watching them from over the railing.

*********************************************************************************

HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!


End file.
